Ce n'est qu'un Au Revoir
by Art'Tite
Summary: La mort de Holmes, vécue de son point de vue.


Voici un drabble, ou un OS comme vous voulez, sur la mort de Holmes, de son point de vue. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir en review!

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Ce n'est qu'un Au Revoir**

 _One Shot_

Perché sur mon balcon, j'observe attentivement. Je ne comprendrais jamais ces personnes qui tant de fois ce sont imaginés leur enterrement. Si telle ou telle personne viendrait, qui serait absent. Si son testament serait respecté. Les questions d'héritages, de possession de biens du défunt. Quelles seraient les fleurs que l'on déposerait sur son cercueil? Des questions banales qui me rendaient malade, et qui pourtant aujourd'hui, me tracassent. J'observe. Je l'observe. Je veux voir sa réaction, je veux être encore présent tant que j'en ai l'opportunité. C'est sans doute la dernière fois que je peux le faire.

Des larmes. Ses larmes. De la tristesse. Sa tristesse et sa souffrance. A cause de moi. A cause de ma mort. Pourquoi? Ai-je sous estimé l'importance qu'il me portait? Lui qui n'avait de cesse de me traiter de monstre? D'homme sans coeur? Mon coeur se serra. Mon regard ne voyait plus que lui. Il s'était reculé, laissant amis et famille parler, me rendre un dernier hommage. Seuls ses mots m'importaient. Il devait dire quelque chose. Je voulais entendre sa voix une dernière fois avant de me retrouver sous couverture pour démanteler le réseau de Moriarty.

Son regard était vide, il ne laissait que transparaître une souffrance inégalée. Une souffrance qui se ferait presque physique. Lorsque je le vis se lever, et manquer de tomber, je voulu hurler son nom. Je voulu hurler ma présence, lui signaler que j'étais bel et bien présent! Que je n'étais pas mort! Mais il en allait de sa sécurité, à lui et Mary. Sans m'en apercevoir, j'étais debout, appuyé à la rembarde du balcon, la bouche entr'ouverte, prêt à l'appeler. Mon coeur s'était emballé, prêt à exploser ma cage thoracique, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Je n'en avais pas le droit, pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Je lui devais bien cela. Disparaître pour qu'enfin il puisse vivre tranquillement. Pendant des années, je n'avais eu de cesse que de l'emener avec moi, dans mes aventures, allant jusqu'à risquer sa vie pour sauver Londres. Lui, vétéran de guerre, n'avait plus besoin d'autant d'émois. Je lui avais brisé sa lune de miel. Il n'avait plus besoin de moi, maintenant qu'il avait Mary.

Il se tenait contre une colonne de l'église. Je devinais sans problème, qu'il avait bu. Bien trop bu. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, son visage légèrement rosé par l'alcool. Mon corps fut frappé par un frisson. C'était un sentiment que je n'avais encore jamais ressenti alors: de la peur. De toute ma carrière, jamais je n'avais eu peur. Pourtant, bien des occasions se sont présentées, mais aujourd'hui, en voyant mon ami de toujours, dans cet état, j'avais peur. Peur que par ma faute, il ne puisse s'en remettre et aller de l'avant. Décidément je faisais tout de travers. Je ne comprendrais jamais la nature humaine. J'en avais eu des avants-goûts en présence de Watson. Il fut celui en qui je pouvais mieux comprendre et aborder la chose que je comprenais le moins au monde.

Il se dirigea vers mon cercueil. Qui était vide tout compte fait. Il posa sa main sur le bois, puis se retourna vers tout le monde, puis se saisi de plusieurs télégrammes. Je me reculais dans la pénombre, pour qu'il ne me découvre pas.

«A mon ami, Sherlock Holmes. Lors de notre rencontre, vous fut capable de deviner l'homme que j'étais, tandis que je ne connaissais rien de vous. Nous avons eménagé ensemble, au 221b Baker Street, où plusieurs d'entre-vous vinrent nous trouver pour que nous vous aidions, quand Scotland Yard ne voulait pas lever le petit doigt.»

Je retrouvais bien là, mon Watson. Je l'avais forgé au fil des ans. Lui qui était bien trop sentimentaliste et romantique, il venait de détruire Lestrade en quelques mots.

«Certains d'entre-vous doivent se demander comment j'ai pu faire pour cotoyer un homme aussi impolis, mystérieux, narcissique, égoïste que lui. Je vais vous faire une confession, je pense que c'est le bon moment et le bon endroit, non?»

Il s'interrompt, je devine ses larmes roulants sur ses joues. Je me ravançais vers la lumière des vitraux. Il faisait beau, aujourd'hui.

«Sherlock Holmes n'est pas l'homme que vous pensez tous qu'il est. Il ne montrait pas ses sentiments si facilement, certes, mais il fallait savoir lire entre les lignes. Je me souviens de notre enquête sur l'Escarboucle Bleue, il laissa s'échaper le voleur. Noël, et toute sa magie, même lui n'y était pas insensible. Lors de l'explosion aux Docks, pour notre enquête sur Lord Blackwood. Je fus piégé des flammes, et des détonnations, mon épaule se retrouva sérieusement déchictée, pourtant il était là. Se faisant passer pour un médecin, voulant vérifié si personne n'attentait à ma vie.»

Mon bon Watson...

«Vous pensez tous que Holmes est un être sans coeur, je le lui ai dit à plusieurs reprises, sous le coup de la colère. Et aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'il...»

Non.. Watson, je suis là... Oui, vous me voyez... Je me recule à présent.

«Pardon... Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, je regrette mes propos. Il ne savait juste pas comment se comporter, personne ne lui a appris à se conduire devant des gens qui lui montrait un temps soit peu d'importance. J'en ai fait les frais aussi. Mais je savais au fond de moi, qu'il me suffisait de l'appeler, pour qu'il me revienne. Alors je le fais aujourd'hui, en votre présence, une fois de plus. Holmes, revenez-moi. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être mort! Je vous ai sauvé la vie dans ce train nous conduisant à Meiringen, vous n'avez pas le droit!»

S'en était trop pour moi. Il fallut que je quitte ces lieux sacrés, je le vis s'effondrer, en larmes. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi. Même Mary ne semblait pas capable de le réconforter. Le sang affluait dans mes veines, mon coeur battait la chamade, si bien que je pensais faire un arrêt cardiaque, je quittais l'église, la porte retombant lourdement contre le montant.

Trois ans. Trois ans, c'est le temps qu'il me fallu pour démanteler le réseau de Moriarty. Je pris mon plus beau camouflage, et me rendis chez les Watson. Une fenêtre ouverte, c'était parfait. Je pénétrais dans le bureau de Watson, et m'assis dans son fauteuil, sourire aux lèvres. Il ne pourrait me voir. J'attendais, patiemment, prêt à lui bondir dessus. Puis, j'entendis des pas dans les escaliers. Sa claudication si reconnaissable, était plus lourde, plus dure sur le plancher. Il entra dans la pièce, et je crus ne pas le reconnaître. Il avait changé. Il n'était plus le même. Son regard était froid, dénué de toutes émotions. Il tapait frénétiquement sur sa machine à écrire. Que pouvait-il bien écrire? Une nouvelle? Racontait-il ma mort? Après trois ans seulement?

Mary arriva, lui apportant mon petit présent, que j'avais gardé à ma portée pendant trois ans. J'étais surpris d'apprendre qu'ils allaient seulement passer leur lune de miel à Brighton. Mme Hudson viendrait chercher Gladstone à quatre heures.

«Il serait content pour nous, dit-il.

\- Il aurait voulu venir avec vous, ria doucement Mary.»

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Seulement dans l'optique de veiller sur eux. Sur lui. Watson se saisit du paquet, et l'ouvra. Son regard changea, son expression aussi. Il était étonné, une vague de colère le traversa, un air mélancolique, et une pincette de joie. Il se précipita vers Mary, lui demandant si le facteur n'était pas bizarre aujourd'hui. Je riais intérieurement. Je me dirigeais vers sa machine à écrire, découvrant ses derniers mots. Ils m'étaient destinés. Je ne pouvais pas rester trop longtemps dans ce bureau, il fallait qu'il en ait la surprise, lui-même. Je laissais alors un point d'interrogation. Un point d'interrogation sur notre amitié qu'il conclue comme étant terminée. Un point d'interrogation sur ses mots, fragiles et douloureux. Un point d'interrogation, pour lui faire savoir que j'étais toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive. Quoiqu'il advienne. Notre histoire n'était pas finie.


End file.
